Organizacje przestępcze w Pokémonach
W każdej serii anime oraz gier wideo Pokémon występują fikcyjne organizacje przestępcze, które mają na celu przejęcie władzy nad światem. Aby osiągnąć swoje cele nie używają zwykłej broni, lecz posługują się Pokémonami. Zespół R |ロケット団|Roketto Dan|ang. Team Rocket }} – fikcyjna organizacja przestępcza powstała w regionie Kanto , próbująca zdobyć władzę nad światem Pokémonów. Szczyci się wielkim uznaniem w swej profesji. Jednymi z ich członków są nieudolni w swych dokonaniach Jessie i James, podróżujący z charakterystycznym gadającym Pokémonem Meowth. W serialu ciągle śledzą Asha i jego przyjaciół, przysparzając im wielu kłopotów. Za wszelką cenę chcą ukraść jednego z Pokémonów Asha - Pikachu. Przywódcą Zespołu R jest Giovanni - syn Madam Boss założycielki organizacji . Zespół R występuje również w grze Pokémon Yellow, Pokémon Red oraz Pokémon Blue. W Polsce, zespół ten, został szczególnie zapamiętany dzięki charakterystycznemu mottu który Jessie, James i Meowth wypowiadają przed każdym swoim atakiem na Asha i jego przyjaciół , a które utrwaliło się w świadomości Polaków . Ponadto, w polskiej edycji teleturnieju Milionerzy 8 marca 2009 roku zadano pytanie za 20 000 zł, które brzmiało: „Do grona przyjaciół Asha Ketchuma, który stara się zostać Mistrzem Pokémon, z pewnością nie należy: A: Misty, B: Brock, C: Jessie, D: Max” . Zawodnik błędnie odpowiedział, D: Max (poprawna była odpowiedź C: Jessie). Prowadzący dodał: „Jessie, podobnie jak Misty, należy do wrogiego Zespołu R. Podąża za Ashem Ketchumem i jego przyjaciółmi, chcąc ukraść Pikachu” oraz „Czyli Jessie i Misty to dziewczyny – wrogi Zespół R”. Dane te, są błędne, bo Misty nie należy do Zespołu R, a jest przyjaciółką Asha . Zespół ten, stał się również wdzięcznym obiektem wykorzystywanym w zjawisku cosplayu . Członkowie Zespołu R są również głównymi bohaterami wydanej w 2001 r. przez Egmont Polska , 90-stronicowej książki autorstwa West Tacey (w tłumaczeniu Jolanty Bartosik ) pt. Zespół R w akcji. Jest ona piątą książką z serii "Ekranowy Hit" . Zespół Aqua Zespół Aqua (ang. Team Aqua ) - fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z Hoenn, zaciekli przeciwnicy Zespołu Magma. Celem Zespołu Aqua jest odnalezienie i zbudzenie legendarnego Kyogre, który zasłynął w mitologii jako twórca wód i oceanów. Z jego pomocą zamierza zalać świat, by było więcej miejsca dla wodnych Pokémonów. Oba zespoły praktycznie równym krokiem zmierzały do zrealizowania swych planów. Gdy zobaczyły walczącego Groudona z Kyogre zaprzestały walki, a ich liderzy rozwiązali grupy stwierdzając, że postąpili źle. Zespół ten, stał się również wdzięcznym obiektem wykorzystywanym w zjawisku cosplayu . Zespół Magma Zespół Magma (ang. Team Magma ) - fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z regionu Hoenn w krainie Pokémon. Jej celem było obudzenie mistycznego Pokémona, znanego jako twórca lądów i kontynentów - Groudon. Mając go pod kontrolą zamierzali wysuszyć całą planetę i pozbawić jej mórz. Jednak gdy (na oczach głównych bohaterów) udaje im się zbudzić Groudona ze starożytnego snu po walce z Kyogre, Zespół Magma nie może go opanować, a on sam, zaczyna niszczyć wszystkich którzy stają mu na drodze do swego celu. Po tym incydencie Zespół Magma zauważa, że nie miał racji i grupa zostaje rozwiązana. Śmiertelnymi wrogami Zespołu Magma jest Zespół Aqua. Zespół ten, stał się również wdzięcznym obiektem wykorzystywanym w zjawisku cosplayu . Zespół G Zespół G (ang. Team Galactic ) - fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z regionu Sinnoh, ich głównym celem jest chęć zdobycia władzy nad czasem i stworzyć całkiem nowy wymiar. Jak w każdej inne grupie, znajdują się tu Boss (Cyrus) , komandorzy (Saturn, Mars, Jowisz) oraz wielu Gruntów - podstawowych członków. Można ich wyróżnić po fantastycznych, kolorowych fryzurach i strojach z literą „G”. Występują w grach Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum i w anime. Cipher }} (niem. Team Crypto ) – fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z regionu Orre . Nie występuje w anime, tylko w grach Pokémon Colosseum i Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Interwiki *wikipedia:bs:Spisak likova iz serijala Pokémon *wikipedia:da:Arketype (fiktion)#Skurke *wikipedia:de:Pokémon (Anime)#Hauptcharaktere *wikipedia:en:Pokémon crime syndicates *wikipedia:es:Equipo Aqua y Equipo Magma *wikipedia:fr:Team Rocket *wikipedia:id:Sindikat kriminal Pokémon *wikipedia:it:Team Rocket *wikipedia:ja:ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド・パールの登場人物#ギンガ団 *wikipedia:nl:Team Rocket *wikipedia:no:Pokémon#Pokémon i anime *wikipedia:pt:Anexo:Organizações criminosas de Pokémon *wikipedia:simple:Pokémon crime organizations *wikipedia:sk:Pokémon Trading Card Game#Team Aqua a Team Magma *wikipedia:sv:Lista över rollfigurer i Pokémon#Skurkar *wikipedia:fi:Pokémon-sarjan vihollisryhmät *wikipedia:tl:Talaan ng mga kontrabida sa Pokémon Kategoria:Pokémon